Fortunate Consequences
by noamilyskinsfan
Summary: Quinn Fabray blew her entire high school career by sleeping with Puck. But early admission at Yale could change that, well until she gets into a car accident and meets a tiny brunette who she might just end up falling for...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little something I thought of while reading this prompt.-**** ( post/33537035964/i-think-its-be-cool-if-someone-could-write-a)**

**I'll definitely try to expand and continue it when I get the chance. This is my first fanfiction story so reviews and comments are definitely appreciated. **

Don't text and drive. That's what got me into this situation in the first place, not that I regret this situation. But surely there's got to be other ways to meet the love of your life. Ways not involving temporary paralysis. Well this probably doesn't make sense, so I'll start from the beginning. I'm Quinn Fabray, and this is the story of how I met and fell for Rachel Berry.

When I was in high school, I was HBIC (Head bitch in charge) And I owned the place. Then I slept with the school manwhore, got knocked up, kicked out and eventually lost most of my social status. I didn't really have a good time in high school; it never felt like I had anyone to talk to. Well until senior year...

_**January 2011.**_

"Quinn sit still. Stop fidgeting," Santana said clearly annoyed, trying to fix my hair. "Those professors are going to love you."

I had just received an interview with the board of Yale as part of my early admission. I didn't have the money to attend of course but I knew that maintaining a straight A average throughout teenage pregnancy spiked their interest.

"Yea, you're right. Okay well," I glanced at my watch once again. "SHIT! I gotta go San." I shot up, knocking Santana's hand out of the way, took my purse and ran to my car.

"Ay dios mio. GOODLUCK FABRAY!" I heard Santana call after me.

I turned the ignition and peeled out of the school parking lot. I was going to the Yale admission board in Ohio. I had an hour to get there and the journey took a little over an hour and a half. Do the math, I had to rush. First, I had to get out of Lima.

'_Shitty town_' I thought.

Now I can't say I'm proud of my following actions. Looking back on it, I would have smacked myself for even thinking of doing them...

I was heading towards the highway when my phone went off. At that point I was doing 90 in a 50 zone. I looked at the name flashing on the screen and felt my heart jump in my throat.

_Shelby Cocaran._

What the fuck did she want? She already had my child. Instinctively I reached over to the passenger seat and flipped my phone open.

_Quinn,_

_Hey. I was wondering if you would be able to come and babysit Beth next week. I have to leave on a business trip and my parents can't fly in._

_Please,_

_Shelby_

I heard what sounded like nails on a chalkboard and suddenly everything was bright.

Then I saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital with very little recollection of what incidents had occurred to get me there.

"Quinn, you were in a motor-vehicle collision." The doctor told me. "Do you remember what happened?" he proceeded to ask.

"I was… on my way to…umm…. the admission boards. Shit. I fucked that up didn't I?"

_Well done Fabray._

_Oh shut up. At least you're alive._

_I hate that you're right_

_The doctor is talking, pay attention._

"Uh sorry, what?" I asked.

The doctor chuckled,

"I said that you were on the better side of the collision. Minor concussion and a couple cuts and bruises but nothing we have to keep you over night for. Looks like you can be discharged this afternoon. Any questions?" I sat silenced and relieved as the doctor spoke.

"_Better side of the collision" _I repeated in my head. Shit.

"Doctor, what did I hit?" I whispered.

The only sound that could be heard was the beeping of my heart monitor.

"Ms. Fabray, you…" he started but I cut him off with a glare. "…You ran a red light and t-boned a passing vehicle. It was a direct hit to the driver's side. The driver is in surgery right now. I'm sorry, I can't tell you more." And with that, he exited the room.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I couldn't breathe. I had hit someone and they were in surgery. What if I killed them! I pressed the button and called in the nurse.

"Nurse, I'm ready to be discharged." I rushed out.

"Very well, I'll set up the paper work with the doctor. Don't you want to wait for your parents to get here?" She inquired.

"My parent's are dead." I said coldly. She nodded and walked out.

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, the perfect parents. Bullshit. My parents kicked me out when I got pregnant with Beth and refused to take me back unless I gave her up. That's what we do in the Fabray house, if we can't see it then it never happened. Anyways, after I gave Beth up for adoption, I moved back in with them. We barely talk; I'm as good as dead to them. Which is why I knew they wouldn't be coming to the hospital. Which was fine, I was 18 and could sign myself out.

The nurse came back in five minutes later and handed me the discharge papers as well as some clean clothes.

"Now the doctor said you're okay to drive but I'm afraid your car didn't make it out as well as you did." The nurse said. I signed the papers, nodded my thanks and went to change out of my hospital gown.

After changing, I realized that I needed someone to come pick up. I went up to the reception desk and cleared my throat.

"Yes child?" The older women behind the desk said without looking up.

"May I use your phone please? I'm afraid mine was uh…destroyed in the crash…" I muttered. Without a word, she pointed to the phone on the desk. I picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Yes."

"Are you always so welcoming when answering the phone Lopez?"

"This better be good Fabray, I'm in the middle of watching _But I'm A Cheerleader_."

"Oh the irony, is this you finally coming out?"

"Did you call just to be a bitch?" Santana said angrily.

"No, listen, I'm sorry. Look I need you pick me up at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital? I thought you were on your way to-"

"-I'll explain when you get here. Please."

"Alright Mija, I'm coming. Be at the front door in 10."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and thanked the older nurse. I went back to my room and sat on my bed for a couple minutes. I still couldn't believe I had been as stupid as to text and drive. I got up to leave and ran into my doctor on the way out.

"Who did I hit?" I blurted out. The doctor jumped and looked at me. I think he took pity on me then because he leaned in and whispered

"Now I shouldn't be telling you this, hospital confidentiality, but given the circumstances I'll make an exception. Her name is Rachel Berry. 17 year old from Carmel high. Maybe you know her?"

I shook my head. I didn't know her, but now it felt like I was connected to her.

_Rachel Berry_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel Berry_

I repeated the name in my head over and over again. Maybe if I said it enough time I could take away the last hours of my life. I hope and pray that God will hear me this time and spare her.

"So what's gotten into you Fabray?" Startled, I turned to face Santana. I averted my eyes to the dashboard before saying,

"I was in a car accident, I ran a red light and collided with someone." I breathed out. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I think that's what kept Santana from yelling at me.

"Are they…okay?" she ventured. I shook my head no and the rest of the car ride home was silence.

Later that night, I found myself typing Rachel Berry in the Facebook search bar. Luckily Lima was such a small town that there was only one Rachel Berry who went to Carmel High.

I lost my breath when I clicked her page and saw an angelic face starring back at me. Oh my God, she was gorgeous, and just a year younger than me too.

_Rachel Berry_

The face certainly fit the name.

_Mutual friends; Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman._

Well go figure, Puck friends everything with a vagina but I wonder how Kurt knows her.

_I want to know her._

_Well you're off to a good start Fabray, almost killing her and all._

_Shut up._

I needed to make sure she was all right. First thing in the morning I would go to hospital.

The next morning I awoke with very little memory of the previous day. And then it all hit me; the admission board, the car accident, the hospital and Rachel. I needed to see her and know that she was all right. I know that I if I had still been Queen Bitch Fabray that I would have forgotten about her by now. That I wouldn't even have cared, because Queen Bitch Fabray does not care. And she certainly doesn't feel these feelings for complete strangers either.

I needed to know about her because Rachel and I were tied now. I know I could have ruined my own future by hitting anything else with my car, but now I had quite possibly ruined Rachel's future. If she even had one. I wasn't even sure if she was alive.

I cabbed to the hospital. I didn't want to get Santana involved, especially because I knew that she wouldn't understand. It felt almost weird to be at the hospital again without being injured. Sweet talking the nurse wasn't easy but when I told her that I was actually Rachel's best friend from Carmel and flashed her a smile well, lets just say no one can resist the Fabray charm.

Finding Rachel's room was an easy task. She was on the same floor that I had been on yesterday and her room was about 5 doors down from my old one.

_What are you even going to say?_

_Shush. Let me handle this._

I peeked into Rachel's room and noticed that the only occupant was a tiny fragile brunette in the back reading a book. Thank God. I wouldn't have to awkwardly introduce myself to her parents too.

_Hi I'm Quinn and I almost killed your daughter yesterday. I'm sure if you leave me alone with her for five minutes that I can finish the job._

_Or she can finish me._

With all the courage I could muster I took a step into the room. Cautiously, the last thing I needed to do was scare the poor girl half to death.

"Hi, Rachel," I whispered. Her head snapped up at the sound of my voice and her eyes gazed into mine.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We haven't met. Well we have but in very unfortunate and unlikely circumstances. I'm Quinn." I said.

"Quinn, as in Quinn Fabray? As in the driver of the red pick up truck that t-boned me?" She said shocked.

Silence.

"Get out." She grits through her teeth.

"I just wanted to make sure you were…" I looked at her broken body in the hospital bed. "…Alright" I stutter out.

Silence.

"Well are you alright? Uh it's a stupid questio-"

"I'm fine." she said averting eye contact with me. "Please, leave."

"I'll pay for the car and uh well the hospital bills as well. It's the least I could do. And whatever you need, like if you need anything I can give it to you. I just, I want to make things right." I ignore her request and continue to ramble.

"Look I asked you to-" She started.

"Oh a friend of Rachel's!" An older man exclaims walking into the room.

"Rachel you didn't tell me you were having friends to visit," He turned to me. "I'm Hiram, one of Rachel's fathers." He extended out his hand and I hesitantly shook it.

"Quinn, please to meet you sir." I replied.

"Anyways Rach, your physical therapist is here to meet you."

"Physical therapist? Why would she need a physical therapist?" I said surprised.

"Oh Rachel didn't tell you? She's a-"

"Dad." Rachel cut out forcefully. I turned to face her. Our eyes locked and that's when I knew that she wasn't all right at all.

"What's wrong with you?!" I said almost a little too loudly.

"Well it seems that Rachel suffered some spinal injury causing her to lose control of her lower body." The doctor said as he walked in reading his chart. "Oh Quinn, how'd you get in here? You know hospital has a strict policy, friends and family only."

"I…uh… I was just…um…leaving." And with that I ran out of the room. I didn't dare look back at the girl who I had ruined, the girl who would never walk again. Rachel Freaking Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N**** Changing POV to third person limited because I feel like it'll make the story flow better. I might go back and rewrite the previous chapters in 3****rd**** person limited but it depends on whether I find the time and motivation ;)**

There wasn't a specific set of words that could describe how Quinn was feeling. If she had to describe it she would say that the ground had been pulled from underneath her and she was falling into nothingness. As HBIC at McKinley she was used to being the reason people fell apart, the reason they lost all hopes and dreams. Yet the feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Rachel lying in that hospital bed, unable to walk again, tore her apart. There was a difference between ordering a slushy attack and paralyzing someone and Quinn felt like she was the one on the receiving end of a slushy attack. Every word said in that hospital room chilled her to the bone.

A week flew by since the visit in the hospital and all time seem to do was making Quinn revert back into a shell of herself. She hadn't felt this empty since giving birth to Beth, only to have her taken away minutes after (except this time she had done taking). She hadn't even lost anything in the accident; the head of the admission board had fully understood and rescheduled the meeting to three weeks from now. But a part of her felt so lost and Quinn knew she wouldn't feel all right until she had made amends with Rachel. The task seemed almost impossible.

_But hey, at least she can't run away!_

_Shut up. _

In the end, it was all about how to make amends. She figured if she could just explain to Rachel how sorry she was without interruption then she'd get through to the girl. Quinn decided to skip today and go to the hospital.

"Mom, can I borrow your car?"

"What's wrong with yours?" Quinn's mom asked.

"It's in the shop," Quinn said dismissively. "So can I?" Judy nodded and gave Quinn her car keys.

XXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxX XXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXX

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rachel Berry was dismissed two days ago."

"Oh, okay." She said dejectedly. Now how the hell would she get in touch with Rachel?

… _17 year old from Carmel High…_

That's it! Quinn would just go see her at school. Rachel had to be back in class, it had been a week since the accident and apart from the minor fact that she was paralyzed, she'd been in good health.

Quinn didn't know how she'd find Rachel in a school that was attended by more than two thousands students so she decided to park in the parking lot closest to what seemed to be the only wheelchair accessible entrance to the school. What would she even say?

_I'm sorry?_

_Been there done that. Didn't work._

_You have any better ideas smartass?_

_How about you shut up._

She looked at her watch; she figured she still had five minutes if she wanted to back out. Instead she got out of her car and faced the school.

What would she say to Rachel? I mean she barely knew the girl and even if she did, how were you suppose to tell someone how much you regretted your actions, how much you wish you could take everything back. How do you tell someone you wish you had been on the receiving end. It's not that Quinn wasn't used to hurting people, because her whole life had been a train wreck of hurt and anger. She hurt her parents when she got pregnant, teenage pregnancy doesn't sit well with the Fabrays, so Quinn got kicked out and now she was still making up for it. She hurt Puck when she gave Beth away to Shelby. And now she hurt Rachel, a complete stranger and yet she never felt so resentful of her actions.

The shrieking of the bell startled Quinn out of her thought. Fuck, if there was any doubt lingering in her mind she had no time to act on it. Soon enough, students started exiting the school laughing and shoving each other. After a minute, less and less student started exiting the school and soon enough the school entrance had stopped opening. Quinn felt a ping of sadness in her heart. She waited another five minute before turning on her heel to get into her car. That's when she heard the door open and her head whipped to face the noise. That's when she saw Rachel struggling to wheel herself through the door. Quinn froze on the spot and when Rachels eyes scanned the parking lot and locked on her, she felt a vice grip on her heart.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

She let out a shaky breath and hesitantly waved in Rachel's general direction. Rachel's head shot down and Quinn watched as she wheeled herself down the ramp. Quinn walked up to meet her at the end but stopped when Rachel's dark eyes glared at her.

"I do believe I made myself clear about my standings on seeing you. If you don't abide, I'll have no choice but to report you for harassment and stalking. What are you even doing here Quinn?" Rachel spoke assertively.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright." Quinn murmured out.

"So you showed up at my _school_? It's bad enough I'm physically humiliated but now you have to show up here and emotionally berate me? I don't want to tell you how I feel because your pride took a bruising. I won't say this again Quinn, stay away from me. Don't show up at my school again." Rachel spat out.

"I just want to help." Quinn whispered.

"I don't want your help!" She shrieked.

Quinn was stunned. She watched mouth agape as Rachel rolled away towards what Quinn assumed was her dads van. Dejectedly, she turned around and walked back to her car. She slid in the front seat and banged her head on the steering wheel and started crying. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her but she didn't dwell on it. Shakily, she turned on the car and drove out of Carmel Highs parking lot. In her rear view mirror she saw Rachel starring at her and that's when Quinn knew she wouldn't give up.


End file.
